


Untitled Sucker Punch Project

by black_mamba866



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, Roleplay - Fandom, Scriptwriting - Fandom, Sucker Punch (2011), erotic - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_mamba866/pseuds/black_mamba866
Summary: This piece is still undergoing the creative process, a post will be made on GWA when it is entirely ready.
Kudos: 2





	1. Introducing the Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sucker Punch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/736083) by Zack Snyder. 



Baby Doll: little sister  
Rocket: fsub  
Sweet Pea: yandere  
Amber: fdom  
Blondie: gfe

[Dr. Gorski]  
Good evening, and welcome to Lennox House. Despite what you may have heard, we take pride in caring for our girls, and our patrons.

(soft chuckle)

No no, we've moved well beyond the little difficulty that put us on the map.

Our girls are well taken care of and have the freedom to come and go as they please.

(grin)

Yes. Well, now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way. I suppose I should explain how things work here?

Every visit to Lennox House has a price, but once you're here you are free to pick and choose which of our girls you'd like to spend your time with. You can visit each of them as much as you'd like, each time you're here. Though most of our clients find themselves quite satisfied with a singular visit to any of our girls.

Shall I introduce you?

Blondie?

[Blondie]

Introduces herself.

[Gorski]

Thank you, Blondie. Amber?

[Amber]

Introduces herself.

[Gorski]

Thank you, Amber. Rocket?

[Rocket]

Introduces herself.

[Gorski]

Thank you, Rocket. Sweet Pea?

[Sweet Pea]

Introduces herself.

[Gorski]

Thank you, Sweet Pea. And finally, this is Baby Doll, she's the latest addition to our line up. Baby Doll?

[Baby Doll]

Introduces herself.

[Gorski]

Thank you, Baby Doll.

I do hope you've found something to your interest. Each of our girls offers a unique approach to pleasing our clients, so have fun, and be sure to sign the guest book on the way out.

(Throaty chuckle)


	2. Amber

[Amber]

You’re here.

Good.

I saw you eyeing the other girls as they introduced themselves.

(kinda cocky)

But I knew you’d be coming to me tonight.

So here’s how it goes.

I’m going to be in charge, and *you* are going to do exactly as I say.

Do you understand?

Good boy.

Now, on your knees.

Excellent.

I don’t know what you had in mind, but you’re going to be pleasing *me* tonight.

Let me just take a seat here.

(seductive chuckle)

Come on over.

Ah ah ah, not so fast, pet.

I want you to *crawl* to me.

There you go, much better.

Do you like my boots, pet?

I think they could be a bit shinier, honestly.

Oh, I know!

Why don’t you lick them clean, pet?

That’s right, good. Start with the toe.

There you go, take my foot in your hands, good.

Perhaps, if you clean them well, I’ll let you grind on them while you pleasure me in other ways.

You like that idea, don’t you, pet?

Then you’ll have to do a good job cleaning my boots, won’t you?

(as if patting his head)

Good pet.

Now, what *shall* I do with you tonight?

I could have you lick my pussy while I take care of a few things.

Or I could bend you over and fill that tight little asshole of yours while you straighten out the covers on my bed.

Hmmm… 

What to do? How ever shall we spend our evening together?

(grin)

I daresay you’ve done a spectacular job cleaning my boots, pet.

Such a good job that I think you deserve a little bit of a gift.

I’ll rest my ankle here, on your shoulder.

Can you see where this is going, pet?

I want you to work your way up to my pussy.

Slowly, pet.

Prove to me just how much you want it.

Show me your desire, pet.

(soft shudder)

Good, pet.

You may taste of me.

Slip your tongue over my labia, my clit.

(gasp)

Just there, pet.

Yes, god yes.

Use your fingers, pet.

Slip your fingers inside my pussy, pet.

Find my g-spot and gently.

(throaty, full of pleasure)

Oh god, right there, yes, fuck yes.

And your tongue, fuck, god yes, just like that

(heavy breaths, moaning, approaching orgasm)

Yes, fuck yes, keep that pace, pet.

Yes, just like that.

(improv sounds to orgasm)

Oh fuck, pet. You’ve been paying attention after all.

Thank fuck for that.

(as if ruffling his hair)

To the bed, pet.

I want you to face the bed and place your hands on it.

I’ve got a treat for you.

(snicker)

Close your eyes, pet.

No peeking.

(sounds of putting a harness on and lubing up the dildo/his ass for penetration)

You’ve earned this little treat, pet.

If you can take this, and hold off cumming until I say so, I’ll be so proud.


	3. Blondie

[Blondie]

Oh, well hello there.

I'm so glad you chose me!

(giggle)

I've been lonely without you here, you know.

[Seduce, oral, sex, aftersnugs]

I've missed our time together.

I know you're busy. I mean, who isn't these days?

I just…(pause as if to stroke his hair)

I've missed spending time with my lover.

Yes, you, silly.

(giggle)

Now, (exaggerated) lover, let me explore your body, reacquaint myself, as it were.

Oh not to worry, I can handle these buttons.

(grin, followed by slight surprise)

Oh! Oh my... I'd forgotten just how soft your skin is.

(blush)

Yes, it feels so good, baby.

Warm and supple... I can feel your heartbeat.

(gentle kisses)

Relax, lover, your body is so beautiful.

You're so beautiful.

May I kiss your chest?

(grin)

Good.

(soft kisses interspersed with little moans of pleasure and the following lines)

I feel your breathing, love. And your heart is pounding.

Do you like the way I touch you?

Are you excited?

My nails feel so nice, don't they?

Shall I move further down?

Good, I've been waiting so long to taste you.

Perhaps these pesky pants should be removed.

(giggle)

There we go, much better.

Now I can run my nails over your thighs, too.

God, the way you shudder is exquisite.

Mmmm, I could kiss over your body for days, teasing you, driving you wild.

The sounds you're making are just absolutely divine.

Say my name for me baby?

Say Blondie.

(giggle and kiss deeply)

I love the way my name tastes on your lips.

I love the way *you* taste on *my* lips.

(grin)

I want to taste you a different way, is that ok?

(giggles)

We need to take these boxers off, baby.

I need my mouth on you.

(grin, salivating a little)

I can see just how excited you are, this little wet spot on your boxers tells me all I need to know.

(soft appreciative inhale)

Your cock looks absolutely delicious

May I?

(soft smile as you begin blowjob, lines interspersed, improv is welcome)

Fuck, you taste so good.

I love the way your cock throbs in my mouth.

I want you to hold off as long as you can, alright baby?

Hngh, fuck yes.

God, yes, fuck yes you taste so good.

Ok, ok, fuck. I need you to fill me, baby.

I need your cock, love.

I need you.

Now.

(needy)

I’ll lay back, and you can…

(shudder)

Yesss, just like that.

Slide your cock into me, fuck yes, baby.

This feels so good.

I’m all worked up from sucking your cock.

I’m already so close baby.

(improv of sex and moaning here is encouraged)

Fuck yes.

Oh god baby, the way you fill me feels so good.

(shudder)

Fuck, oh god yes, I’m gonna cum, baby.

I’m so, so close.

Oh, god, yes.

Fuck me baby, fuck me full of your cum.

Fill my tight little pussy with your seed.

(improv to orgasm)

(breathless)

Oh god, baby.

That was so good.

(blush)

I’m so glad you chose me, tonight.

I always have so much fun sharing myself with our lovely clients.

(gently)

I look forward to our next meeting, it really is such a pleasure to spend time with you.


End file.
